Remember Who I Am Now!
by Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA
Summary: Max moved from her friends and home to the other side of the country. But when she moves back will her best friends remember her? All-Human. FAX. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

**For Maximum Ride fans, here is a summary for our first FanFiction. Don't hate us if it's not perfect! **

**Summary: All the flock members mom's went to college together and all of their kids were best friends who lived close to one another. Max, her mom, and her sister moved away from them when Max was 6, and now she has moved back to her hometown. But will everyone remember her? Or will they forget she was ever apart of their lives? NO WINGS OBVIOUSLY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I didn't wake up this morning as a man so I'm pretty sure I am not JP! Which means I don't own Maximum Ride!**

_Max's p.o.v._

_Flashback~_

_ I watched my friends and old house disappear from my view as our red mini van pulled away from my hometown West Hills. My family and I were moving away from my friends, home, and school to live in Rhode Island, all the way across the country! I was only 6 years old for crying out loud! Yet did that stop my mom and her stupid amazingly, well paid job from taking me away from my best friends, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel? NO IT DID NOT! I cried silently while the plane took off, looking over Los Angeles as we left._

_~End Flashback~_

YO-LA! Maximum Ride at your service, wait scratch that, YOU serve me! I am currently 16 years old and am moving back to my hometown West Hills baby! No, I'm not living by myself, I live with my 14 year old sister, Ella, and my mother, Valencia Martinez. Also, I do not need a dad! I AM PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT ONE! Of course I have one, it's just that he happens to never have enough time for us, and, oh yeah, he's a backstabbing traitor!

Now let's come back to reality. I lived in West Hills, California until I was six years old. I lived near my very best-friends and my mom had a good job. But she just HAD to get a better job in Rhode Island where I became an outcast with absolutely NO friends. But now I'm back baby! I promised I would be!

**Sorry for the like, SUPER short chapter but this is only the prologue. I promise chapters will be way longer in the future. This was just a catch up on Max's life.**

** -Flubber Butt Buddies Foreva!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I'm back!

**Here is the new chapter! Longer, as promised!**

**DISCLAMIER: If I were James Patterson I wouldn't waste my time on fanfiction! I would be busy dealing with the big time! For us fanfiction is the big time! So what does this mean?...that's right! WE DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Max p.o.v.

My mom, Ella, and I finished unpacking our boxes and while we were here so far, there were no visits from new neighbors, with happy faces and brownies! Not one! Well I can tell this is a friendly neighborhood!_ Note the freaking sarcasm!_

Back on topic! Today is the first day of school! YIPPY! NOT! I was wearing a shirt from Hot Topic that said "Take a Picture, It will Last Longer" and a pair of jeggings. I think my outfit is perfect for today! Especially my t-shirt because everybody will be staring at me today! Caaaaannnn't waaiiit! More attention than I need! Ella was wearing a turquoise tank top with a sparkly pink crop top over it that said in black bold letters "I'm cute and smart….why do I need you?" and a pair of white skinny jeans with silver ballet flats. She was your typical 14 year old girl-or woman as Ella likes to call herself.

As a first day of school treat Mom made 3 pans of chocolate chip cookies. Yummmm! Personally I think that wasn't enough, for me but I will take what I can get. And NO, none of these cookies were for Ells! She can go buy the crappy ones at Ralph's after school. I stuffed my cookies in a large bag and started eating them on our way to school, while shouting, "Bye, Mom!" behind me.

~10 minutes and half a bag of cookies later~

Ella and I walked into the Main Office and got our schedules from the Secretary. After that, we went our separate ways and found our lockers. I stuffed my cookies and books into my locker before slamming it shut. _A little too hard I might add. _Before I could find my homeroom class I heard a ear splitting scream and saw a huge lock of red hair half-way in my locker._ Oops. _I took my sweet time walking back to my locker before I messed up on my locker combo. Like 5 times (on purpose ). Don't give me that look, you would have done the same thing if you saw what this girl was wearing, the color of her hair, and saw her swapping spit with an emo guy (a hot one too) 1 foot away from my locker. When I _finally_ got her hair out she screeched," how dare you slam a locker door on my hair! Who do you think you are? The….locker..door slammer?" I looked at her as if to say,_ seriously, the locker door slammer?_ Then said, " no! I think I am the 'new girl' that just slammed your hair into a locker! Purposely!" She turned red and grabbed a hold of emo guy over there and dragged him away from me and started smacking lips with him in another corner.

I snorted, and walked into a tall figure. He looked down at me with questioning eyes. Then realization dawned on his face, "Max?" All it took was his voice to realize who I just bumped into. It was my old best friend, Iggy! I clung to him tightly, probably making him feel slightly woozy from loss of air. He still looked like the old Iggy I knew. Yet he had more manly features than before, and Dammit! He's taller than me now! The way I stuck to Iggy, I wonder what Ella's reaction would be like….she's had a crush on him forever! Then he stuttered out, " Max…can't…breathe!" I let go quickly and started asking tons of questions, " Omigod! How are you? Where is everybody else? What's been happening? SPILL!" Iggy answered all my questions, " I'm fine, everybody else is probably in class, considering that you have been hugging me for the past ten minutes. Nothing much has been happening around here. One thing you should know is that, the emo dude that was the bystander to the showdown you and the redhead just had was Fang, and the redhead was Fang's girlfriend, Lissa." The one thought that crossed my mind was, _Fang is not the same 6 year old best friend he once was._

**The chapter isn't that long but hey! we are JUST beginners. But we only said a _longer _chapter so HA! anyways, hopefully we will make a longer chapter next time.**

**-Flubber Butt Buddies**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! Sorry we have been Mixing In Apples (M.I.A.)! We live 20 minutes away from each other and we only see the other person 3 times a week at a freaking park with no internet(on our laptop at least). Anyway, down to bid-ness, this chapter is dedicated to our first 2 reviewers, ****3xX-BOTDF-Xx3****and****HeAt-StRoKe**.**We thank you guys for your nice reviews! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride, or the mixing in apples thing (that was from Ryan Higa, round of applause for imagination) we also don't own any of Ryan Higa's funny quotes.**

**Iggy p.o.v **

I am so happy Max and Ella are back! We haven't seen them in around 10 freaking years! That's way too long to be away from your best friend if you ask me! The rest of the gang will be so happy to see them! I just hope Nudge doesn't get too talkative; otherwise we might all die a very young death!

Anyways, none of us ever forgot about them, ever! We all stuck together as a group and kept ourselves occupied with Max and Ella gone. After awhile, as we got older it was easy to move on but we didn't forget them. We called ourselves the Flock. I guess it just fit us because birds of a feather flock together, and we always stood by each other. Then when we entered Highschool, and Fangles got himself a girlfriend. The worst one he could possibly choose is the one he's dating! Ugghh! Lissa, Lissa, Lissa! Why did he choose her? Out of anyone he could've dated he chose her! Also, Lissa hates everyone in the Flock but perfect Fang. As he and Lissa became an _item_, he never really talked to us anymore, and here we are now.

As I told Max about Fang and Lissa dating, she got a super sad look on her face. No duh! They were the closest. So, the rest of the day we skipped all of our classes and waited until lunch to make an appearance. As I led Max to the cafeteria I braced myself for 2 squealing girls, and a really loud Gazzy.

**Max p.o.v**

The rest of the day me and Ig skipped class and waited until lunch to show our amazing model like faces in school. _Haha! Model like! Never happenin'!_ I was daydreaming about cookies until I realized Iggy was leading me towards food and a table with 3 other kids sitting at it. One girl looked African-American and seemed like she would be a total fashionista, also she was moving her mouth non-stop._ Nudge._ The other 2 people looked like twins and had blue eyes and blonde hair. One was a boy that was staring at Nudge pretending that he was listening, but in his eyes you could see he was occupied with something else. _Gazzy._ The other person was a girl, she was talking and listening hanging on to every word Nudge said. _Angel. _I missed them so much! I also noticed that Fang wasn't sitting with them. He's probably sitting with that ugly Redhead. Iggy pulled me closer to the table. Nobody looked up. Then Iggy screamed, "Nudge, shut your face hole!" immediately, every face at that table turned towards us. They all looked at me in a constipated fashion. _Probably trying to find out where the hell they know me from. _After that, their faces turned into ultimate happiness, and they all screamed in unison, "MAX!" I smiled so big I thought my face was going to crack like chapped lips. They all rushed towards me and squished me in a huge hug. There was a small pitter patter of footsteps from behind the four of us and then a loud obnoxious voice I like to call my sister's came around to face us and said in a fake hurt expression, "What? No hug for Ella? I missed you guys too you know!" And of course everyone left my side and ran to Ella's. _Typical, typical._

We all sat down to eat. Me, sitting in-between Nudge and Angel and Ella sitting in-between Iggy (of course) and Gazzy. I suddenly blurted out, "Where the hell is Fang?" before anyone could answer me, I saw him walk into the lunch room with…. Lissa. _grrrreeeaaatttt! _I sprinted towards _the happy couple_.Why oh why do I always act on impulse? Everything after that seemed to go in slow-motion. Just like the movies. Me sprinting towards my old bestie, and the rest of the flock screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Picture the noooo part said like a really deep auto-tune) then everything was back to normal. I rammed into Fang and the words," I missed you so much!" accidentally slipped out of my mouth. He looked at me as if I was crazy, and then threw me 3 feet away from him which happened to be right into a wall._ Just my luck! Woopdi-freaking-doo!_ Fang got up and spat in my face very rudely, "Don't touch me, you filthy vermin of a new kid! Listen, I'm hot and awesome. You're dull, boring, and ugly! So leave me alone!" I started feeling tears come down my face as I realized Fang is no longer my friend let alone someone he would consider talking to!

The Flock rushed towards me. Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and Gazzy ran towards me to see if I was ok. While Gazzy was running though, he was yelling and cursing at Fang in like 10 different languages! That's my boy! When they reached me, Nudge started rambling but I tuned her out. Ella was squeezing my hand, Gazzy had worry written all over his face, and Iggy was examining my head for any injuries. Then he found one. Oh no this can't be good. He removed his hand from my head but pulled me off the ground slowly. When he showed me his hand, there was blood all over it._Oh no! _I stood up but my knees buckled. Good thing Gazzy caught me, wouldn't want to die from too many head injuries. They helped walk me to the nurse, on the way Iggy explained what happened to Fang. I wanted to rip Fang apart and then throw him into the La Brea Tar Pits!

We finally made it to the nurse's office. And another redhead awaits me. She takes care of my head wound and tells me I will be fine. But before I leave she says in a high-pitched voice, "Sweetie, if you ever need any help with your clothes just ask me, you could use some help, in that area, and I just like to help people!" She gave Iggy and Gazzy big smiles. _Oi vay! Are all redheads mean and sluttly?_**(A/N: NOT ALL READHEADS ARE MEAN AND SLUTTY. ONE OF OUR BESTEST FRIEND'S MOM IS A REDHEAD AND SHE IS REALLY NICE ! WE HAVE NOTHING AGAINST REDHEADS, IT JUST FITS THE STORY!) **

Our group of friends (which they said they named the Flock), plus me and Ells left the building to walk home. There was no way we were going back to school! On the way home we stopped by a park until the time school would end. Then we headed home. We parted separate ways and went to our own houses. Ella walked into the kitchen and talked to Mom while I went to my room and listen to music before I fell asleep. The last song I heard was What Makes You Beautiful by OneDirection. _Dammit Ella! Why did she put that song on my I-pod?_

You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<p>

Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<p>

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<p>

But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful

Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful

**Fang p.o.v**

That was one crazy day! Shall we recount what we did today? Why yes we should!

-The new girl rammed into me

-I threw her into a wall (I'm a little guilty about that)

-Gazzy cussed at me in like 10 different languages

Yup! An eventful day! I was thinking about all of this while walking home. As soon as I walked into my house my day got 10x better. _NOT!_ When I walked in, my mom had a huge grin plastered on her face until she saw me….I wonder why? Then she said calmly, "I will bring your dinner up to your room tonight. I just don't even want to see you right now! I'm sorry." "Um, why ar-, "I started but immediately was cut off by my mom. "I'm not even going to tell you! You will figure this out by yourself! Do you understand me Nicholas Reeder?" my mother said to me in a voice that said, you-are-not-arguing-with-me-otherwise-i-will-take-away-something-dear-to-you-like-a-phone. Then I decided to listen to her but I was still going to be badass. "Mother dearest, if you won't call be Fang, then at least call me Nick." I said to her in fake innocence.

I think she burst a vein in her forehead when she exploded in my face, "UPSTAIRS NOW!" _drama__queen__much?_ I trudged upstairs into my room and lay down on my comfy bed. I began thinking. Why does that new girl Max seem kinda familiar? Why did Gazzy cuss me out when I hurt Max, if he just met her? Why did I feel guilty when I hurt her? I never; ever feel guilty for hurting somebody. Also, why did Ig, Nudge, Gaz, and this other girl I have never met before all rush to Max? Ugg! I feel like everybody knows something except for me! Erg, also, I told that Max girl she was ugly, when she was actually pretty. My whole friggin world is messed up!

Later on Mom slipped me a bag of chips for dinner. Wow! She must be really mad! She always lets me have real food, and four servings of it! Great now I'm really hungry! To take my mind off food…._YUM!_I decided to actually do my homework. After I was done with that, I was still hungry and bored. So I decided to listen to music. First I listened to What I've Done byLincolnPark.

In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>?Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<p>

So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands<br>Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
>And wash away<p>

What I've done  
>I'll face myself<br>To cross out what I've become  
>Erase myself<br>And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<p>

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>What I?ve done<br>(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>Forgiving what I've done<br>(Na-na na na)

(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na na)<br>(Na-na na na)  
>(Na-na na)<p>

After that I listened to one more song until I fell asleep.

BreakYourLittleHeartbyAllTimeLow.

Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
>You were fake, I was great, nothing personal<br>I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
>(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)<p>

I'm wasted, wasting time  
>You talk for hours but you're wasting lines<br>A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two  
>I'm gonna break your little heart in two<p>

A party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
>Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous<br>You're falling, who's crashing now?  
>(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)<p>

I'm wasted, wasting time  
>I'm moving on but you're left behind<br>A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize  
>I'm gonna break your little heart<br>Watch you take the fall  
>Laughing all the way to the hospital<br>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do

I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Show you to the door<br>Sew yourself shut and now you're begging for more  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two

Don't be so sentimental, no  
>This is love is accidental, so<br>Give it up, this was never meant to be  
>More than a memory for you<p>

I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Watch you take the fall<br>Laughing all the way to the hospital  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>(When I break your little heart in two)

I'm gonna break your little heart  
>Show you to the door<br>Sew yourself shut, now you're begging for more  
>'Cause there's nothing surgery can do<br>When I break your little heart in two

Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

**See! ****We ****told ****you ****this ****chapter ****would ****be ****longer!*****insert ****happy ****dance*****ok! ****This ****is ****like ****10 ****and ****a-half ****pages ****on ****word ****so ****don****'****t ****say**** "****Ugg ****this ****chapter ****is ****so ****short!****" Now, ****we ****will ****update ****chapter ****four ****soon. ****We ****aren****'****t ****going to ****be ****demanding ****but ****you ****need ****to ****review ****for ****us ****to ****update! ****How ****are ****we ****supposed ****to ****know ****that ****you ****like ****the ****story ****if ****you ****don****'****t ****review! ****REVIEW!**

**- Flubber Butt Buddies **


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPER ****DUPER ****SORRY! ****We ****usually ****would ****update ****a ****chapter ****every ****week, ****but ****we ****have ****had ****a ****MAJOR ****case ****of ****writers ****block!****We ****always ****thought ****writers ****block ****was ****an ****excuse****…****.until ****we ****got ****it! ****So, ****we ****are ****very ****sorry. ****Now ****on ****with ****the ****chapter!**

**P.S. You awesome readers should check out MaxRide77's stories! She is my bestie through the internet! Her stories are awesomesauce! Check `em out!**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Miranda's POV (Fang's mom)

Yes, I agree. Giving Nick a bag of chips for dinner was a little heartless. I mean, but really! How could he forget his best friend? Let's back up. I only know about this because Iggy called and told me about how the day went. Like every single detail. Sometimes that boy talks more than Nudge. And that takes A LOT of skill!

I have a plan! I'm going to invite the whole gang over! The Griffiths (Iggy's family), the Clearwaters (Nudge's family), the Gomez family (Angel and Gazzy's family), and the Martinez/Ride family! That way maybe Nick will remember Max and Ella! Also, everybody can meet the two newest members of our family, Ari, and Madison. My two little angels. Now let's just contact the gang!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Time skip to Saturday~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Angel and Gazzy POV 

"WHY ARE WE GOING TO FANG'S HOUSE FOR DINNER? DO WE HAVE TOOOO?"

Nudge's POV

Omigoodness! I can't believe we are going to Fang's house for dinner tomorrow night! I am not taking any crap from him! I am not even going to talk to him! How dare he treat Max in such a foul way! Grr! That butt headed bull's butt! Oh I'm going to… you know what I'm going to stop my thoughts right there!

Iggy POV

I guess Fang's mom didn't understand what, "Don't tell him or give him any hints on this subject!" means. Oh well. Let's just get the evening done! Ooo, I wonder how Max will act tomorrow when we have dinner at Fang's house….not a pretty picture!

Max POV

Tonight Mom told me that we were eating dinner at that _traitor's _house (A.K.A. Fang) tomorrow! So I did the only logical thing to do at a time like this…I bought the amount of raspberries that could fill a bathtub and went home. After that, I poured all the raspberries in the bathtub. After everybody went to sleep (around 3:00 am) I changed into a bathing suit and got into the bathtub full of raspberries, and started stomping all over them pretending they were Fang's face. It was around 3:30 in the morning when Ella came into the bathroom and saw me covered in raspberries from head to toe. When she saw me she immediately scream/whispered/laughed, "Why in all the dancing gnomes in the world are you in a bathtub full of raspberries?" I laughed at her choice of words, and finally said, "I'm taking out all my anger! Duh!" Her oh so smart reply, "What did those poor raspberries ever do to you?" then she hopped in the tub and started helping me beat the juice out of the raspberries.

Around 25 minutes later we heard a creak and…

Iggy's POV

I was taking an early morning jog. Ok… REALLY early jog! It was around 3:45 when I went outside to take a jog and get that sleaze bag of a horrible friend off of my mind. I was just starting to have a clear head when I stopped in front of Max and Ella's house and heard a slipping sound followed by a laugh. I immediately started climbing into Max's bedroom window (Which was very hard)! It's a two story house! Once I finally got through the window I fell into the room with a _thud!_ and looked to see if Max was in bed, and she wasn't! _Oh no!_ Then I ran to the source of the noise, the bathroom._ Oh great god! _It was a risk but I slowly opened the door. What I saw creeped the hell outta me! I saw Max and Ella covered in blood in a bathtub (with clothes on)!

Ella's POV

There was a creek and Iggy ran into the bathroom with an alarmed face._ Wait hold the freaking phone! What the hell is Iggy dong in our house at like 4:00 in the flippin morning?_ Then I noticed that he looked pale as a ghost. I had enough of the silence and finally said, "Ummm…Iggy? Why are you in our bathroom at 4:00 in the morning?" then he replied quit rudely, "Why are you covered in blood!" Max and I exchanged a look and busted out laughing. In between laughs we managed to say at different times, "We…aren't…..covered…in blood stupid!...it's…just raspberries!" Then Iggy made a face only Iggy can pull off, the constipated/confused/have no idea what is going on look. Haha! It was so funny, that it caused a whole new round of laughter. After our laughter turned into giggles, Max explained her dilemma on buying thousands of raspberries, and stomping on them in a bathing suit. The reply Iggy gave us was, "Well, then. I have no other choice but to help you!"

After an hour of us stomping on raspberries, we all collapsed into the tub and started laughing. Then, Iggy started getting sentimental. _Why oh why?_ Iggy hugged Max and I and said in a amused voice, "So I'm guessing you heard about the dinner at Fang's house." I gave him a look saying, _no shiz Sherlock!_

Max's POV

Of course Iggy, being Iggy decided to help kill raspberries, and after start to get emotional. He said stuff about how Fang had changed and that he didn't even deserve to know me since he was a scum bag! I nodded my head in understanding but I couldn't help but still feel saddened at the thought that he didn't even _remember_ me. I guess it was nice of Iggy to try and comfort me, but really! At this moment of fun, he had to ruin it and get all mushy with emotions!

After we all drained the liquid raspberries, we jumped in the pool to wash off all the raspberries. Unfortunately we started a water fight, which woke up Mom. She was not happy with us! She banned cookies from me for a week, Ella no make-up for a week, and Iggy can't cook in her kitchen for a week. What will I do without my cookies! Oh well, I will go to Igs house so he can make me some.

After that eventful morning, Iggy ended up staying over the whole day. We fell asleep for a couple hours. Then, we started playing video games until Mom told us to get ready for Fang's house.

I ended up wearing black skinny jeans, a shirt that said, "Bite my shiny metal butt!" with a robot on it, black converse with shoelaces that said, "That's what she said!" and a necklace in the shape of a wing. Ella was wearing dark blue jeggings with shorts on top, a purple flowery shirt, silver ballet flats, and a necklace in the shape of a heart. Ella also put on some eye make-up stuff (secretly of course, she was still banned from it). Mom was wearing a plain silver sleeveless dress with silver high-heels and some light make-up.

After the Martinez/Ride family got dressed, we had to drive to Iggy's place, so he could dress up in something other than slightly damp baggy pants with a fitted tank top.

Iggy came down stairs after 45 minutes in a dress shirt and jeans. _Nice mix. Haha! _I couldn't help it! I burst out laughing as Iggy's family and mine looked at me weird. I explained, "It usually takes Iggy 5 minutes to change! It took him 45 minutes this time! I think you're spending too much time with Nudge. It took you, _a guy, _more than 10 minutes to change!" they all just rolled their eyes and dragged me out the door. I was anxious during the car ride because I was squished (major claustrophobia) and nervous about what would happen tonight. Pssh. Me? Nervous? You know I was kidding right? Well, maybe I'm not kidding as much as I would have liked to be. Both mine and Iggy's family went in the same car. The arrangement…. There were only five seats in Mrs. Griffith's car and one of the back seats had all of our stuff on it. We couldn't put our things in the trunk because all of Iggy's bomb making devices are back there! Really! Is that what Iggy does in his spare time? Find ways to blow up the world? _So back to the seating arrangement. _Mom drove Mrs. Griffith's car in the front seat, the other front seat was occupied by Mr. Griffiths, the two free seats were occupied with Mom, Ella, Iggy, and I. I was on Iggy's lap and Ella was sitting on Mom's lap. Ella and Mom were fine! But me, NO! Iggy kept pulling my hair and poking me in the back all the way to Fang's house._ This is going to be a loooooonnnngggg night!_

_Angel's POV_

Here we go. _Ding dong!_

_Gazzy's POV_

Is it normal for a 16 year old boy to get butterflies in his stomach? Well it must be because I have those right now as the door to Fang's house is being opened.

_Nudge's POV_

Omigod! I just rang the door bell to Fang's house! I wonder what will happen tonight! OMG! Angel is here! YAY! Now, it will be easier to ignore Fang!

_Fang's POV_

So, all I knew was that old friends of my mom's were coming over. But, I didn't expect the whole gang to come! Including that new girl, Max! This will definitely ruin me! What if I end up going back to the gang? Maybe I should invite Lissa over. My Mom wouldn't mind. Would she?

_Max's POV_

Here we go! My Mom rang the doorbell and the door opened. Well, here goes nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! We are back! We promise that we will try to update more. We are trying to make the chapters long, so that's why it's takes longer to update. We also want to thank you for all of the reviews! With that said, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: please don't tell us that you think we own maximum ride!**

_**Fang's POV**_

With each _ding dong_ another one of my old friends would come into my house. First, Angel and Gazzy came. Then, Nudge, Iggy, and finally, the strangers of the group. Max, her sister, and her mother. As everyone went to the backyard, I went upstairs saying I had to go to the bathroom. _Was I going to go to the bathroom? No!_ I was just waiting in my room for Lissa to climb through my window.

After about 2 minutes, I saw a pair of high heels get flung through my window, and then Lissa climbed through. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I told her that my old friends and Max were here, she tensed, but eased up as soon as I said, "That's the reason I wanted to be with you. To be with my beautiful girlfriend, and so we can spend time together, while my idiot friends are here." My friends weren't really idiots, I just wanted to please her.

I was wrong. As soon as mom saw me walk down the stairs with Lissa, she looked as mad as a dragon that just got her fire breathing taken away. She whisper/screamed, "Lissa, honey I really like you, but right now you can't be here. Nick, why would you invite her over when you know we have company?" I shrugged and went into the backyard with Lissa hanging onto my arm. As I left the room I heard mom sigh in defeat.

_**Max's POV**_

The flock and I, all went outside as Fang went upstairs. While Fang was upstairs and the parents were in the kitchen, the rest of us were figuring out a way to prank Fang. We had nothing, so we all decided to take turns riding on the swings! _ Fun!_ It would have been fun, but of course, when it's my turn to go on the swings, Iggy comes along and sits on me. Now, you have to understand, Iggy doesn't way a lot, but when he jumps onto you, it knocks the wind out of you, it hurts!

After finally starting to breath normally again, the flock and I, explored the house. We first explored the backyard, and found nothing interesting (Unless you find a plastic gnome interesting). Then, we all went inside, and into the living room. In the living room, there were lots of pictures decorating the walls. On the left wall there were pictures of Fang's family. There was a picture of Fang as a little boy playing in the sand at the beach. Another picture had Mr. and Mrs. Reeder. The last picture on that wall had two new faces I didn't notice. There was Fang holding a smiled little girl that had straight, long, brown hair that went to the middle of her back, and the prettiest dark brown eyes. Next to Fang and little girl, there was also a young boy that looked like a mini version of Fang. In this picture it looked like the little boy was trying to jump on Fang's back. I smiled to myself, the little boy reminds me of my little step-brother, Ari. You see I love my little step-brother, but hate his dad which is unfortunately my dad also.

On the right wall were pictures of Fang and the flock. I just so happened to be in one of the pictures. Of course though Fang doesn't remember me! After the flock and I looked at all of the pictures in the living room, we ventured into an office. Apparently, it was Fang's school room, because on the wall in red paint it said, "Fang's office. LEAVE!" Well he's a charming boy! Us, being _us, _decided to snoop around Fang's special room. When we were about to leave, Iggy found a copy machine. _Perfect!_ I was about to tell Iggy my plan, when we heard footsteps and saw Lissa and Fang come down stairs. As fast as we could, we all closed the door gently and hid behind the desk. Luckily, Fang never looked for us, or came in here. After we knew we were safe, I told everyone my plan.

_**Iggy's POV**_

"We are going to copy our faces on the copy machine! Each and everyone of us!" Max said with a devious smile. I high-fived her, but the impact on our hands hurt! I was cradling my arm, while Max just flinched. I tried to ignore the pain as I told them another idea, "Gazzy and I could copy our butts!" Max smiled and we were about to high-five when Max and I said at the same time, "NO!" There was no way I was going to cause my hand pain again!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~after their sabotage~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I say we did a good job on our kick- butt, bad-ass plan! There were pictures of squished faces covering all the walls (with the exception of Gazzy and my butt's that came up once and a wile). Not only did we put our copy machine pictures around, but on his desk in sharpie, we all wrote something. Gazzy wrote, "Kiss my kaboose!" Ella wrote, "Who's laughing now?" I wrote, "So stick that in your juice box and suck it!" Angel wrote, "Wanna play dollies Fangypoo?" Nudge wrote, "Watch your back pretty boy" Max wrote, "Think you will remember me now?" Yes, we are amazing with words! After looking over our work, we all snuck out of the office and went into the backyard. In the backyard, we saw Fang and Lissa sitting at the mini table. We didn't want to sit near them, so we sat on the grass in a circle. Then I realized something that I hadn't before. "Max, where is your dad? I haven't seen him since you moved to Rhode Island and he's not here with you."

_**Max's POV**_

I tensed immediately. My dad was always a touchy subject. I answered, "Well, ummm… you see…" I couldn't answer. I looked down. Surprisingly, Lissa came up and sat next to me. "You can tell us Max. I have had dad troubles also. I swear your secret will be safe with us," Lissa said. I was surprises, I actually believed Lissa. Then I said, "Well, my dad cheated on my mom with two other woman and left us." Ella butted in, "There's more. I will say it for Max though. She was most affected by this. Ok, our dad abused us when Mom was at work. I didn't get hurt much. Max would always protect me. All of that is over now though." Everyone was shocked, I could tell. Then everyone embraced us into a hug, except for Fang. Then Lissa started talking about her dad. "My dad, also cheated on my mom. He was married to another woman at the same time as my mom. Then he had another affair with another woman." I was flabbergasted (haha! Funny word), that's exactly what my dad did, but he abused us. "Lissa, what's your Dad's name?" I asked. Lissa answered, "His name is Jeb batchelder." Ella and I gasped and exchanged looks before we started hypervenalating. Then I stuttered out, "W-well hey h-half s-sis."

**We will try to make chapters longer. We just wanted to finally post the next chapter. So we cut the chapter a little short. We will try to update the next chapter soon! Remember to review so we know what u want to happen in the story, if you like the story, don't like it. Any suggestions you wanna give us?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Flubber Butt** **Buddies FOREVA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers! Our excuse for not updating is pretty lame and pathetic and I'm sure you'll hate us for it but we were just plain lazy and some personal things. Anyways! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, and a special dedication to FaxRideAllTheWay! We loved your comment and it really made us laugh! O, and by the way Fang's last name is supposed to be Ried not Reeder, typed it wrong, and I just realized it.**

**Disclaimer: The honor of owning Maximum Ride goes to James Patterson! We also don't own any lines from the show my wife and kids!**

Chappie 6 (we've decided that chappies are so much better than regular chapters)

Lissa POV

I started hyperventilating, not believing what I had just heard. Me? And them? There is _no way_ we were related. I mean, everything about us is different, my sense of style, her idea of what she _thinks_ looks good, my fabulous looks, her lack of prettiness, and I could go on and on, but, for some reason, something held me back. I mean for sure, they were most likely thinking the same thoughts I was, and we shouldn't take out our anger on each other. It was after all our dad's fault, not ours. I know sometimes I may be shallow or full of hot air, but I _can _tell when somebody is stressed, and usually I push them even harder just so I can see them break down. But they weren't the only ones feeling like they might burst right now.

Max POV

As I was going to go on a rant about how this doesn't change anything between us, when my mom called us over and said it was time to start eating. At dinner it was extremely awkward and I kept seeing the flock sneak peeks at us making sure we weren't about to start pulling our hair out and screaming our heads off to the point where the neighbors would start calling the police. I mean, don't we deserve more credit than that?

Okay, maybe _not,_ since I have done that before, but still! A couple times the adults tried to start a conversation between us teenagers and they ended up failing, for all of our replies were one word answers such as

- sure

-ok

- I don't know

- I don't care

But suddenly Iggy got this wild look in his eyes and I became very aware that he was going to do something either stupid, or funny.

"So Fang" Iggy said suspiciously, "checked out your office lately?"

"Uh, no. Should I?"

Quickly Nudge butted in and said, "No! I mean, if you want to you could, but we should probably be out of your reach when you do because you never know what offending vandalism you might find in there and then you might possibly take your anger out on us and stuff and we wouldn't want that because Ella, Max, and Lissa have been through enough already, although you wouldn't take your anger out on Lissa because she didn't do anything to your office but-"

At once we all screamed, "NUDGE!"

"Sorry"

"Wait. What did you say about my office?"

Immediately, he ran from the table while the flock exchanged looks of excitement and worry. Angel said, "3,2,1"

"OHMAWFREAKINGGOD! IM GOING TO WRING YOUR GUYS' NECKS!"

We all started cracking up and as we heard pounding footsteps coming near we laughed even harder when we saw how red Fang's face was. Bet he didn't expect that to happen!

I said, "Guys, I think now would be an appropriate time to exit the scene and RUN!"

Fang's POV 

They freaking vandalized my office! it was horrifying! I got to see a close up of Gazz and Igs butts, and trust me that is NOT a satisfying thing to see. I was pounding down the stairs ready to beat the cheeze outta all of them, when i got to the last step of the stairs and fell, FLAT. ON. MY. FACE. I scrambled up quickly and ran after them trying to at least get to Gazzy. I wouldn't _really _hurt Angel.

After i chased them all around the block, i finally wore them out and found them climbing up a tree in the park. I climbed up the tree and screamed, "I'M GUNNA GET YOU GUYS!" i scared everyone and they all fell out of the tree. _HaHa! I got them._

Max's POV

"Well, that went well," Iggy said as he held is arm close to his body. we had all fell out of the tree, and ONLY THEN, did Fang decide to stop chasing us. Everything was fine for us bunch of crazy kids ya'll!

Let us come back from flashback land and focus on the mission at hand.

How to turn off this annoying alarm clock without ruining it completely. If I ruin this one, it will be the 10th one in two weeks. I banged on the alarm clock super hard on one place hoping it was the snooze button, only to be dissapointed and left with yet another broken alarm clock. I groaned and sat up throwing the remains of my alarm clock away before showering and getting dressed. Today people of my highschool will see me wear dark blue jeans with black combat boots, a beige shirt that says, "Out of my Mind be back in 5 Minutes" on the front and on the back it said, "He always gets lost in thought because it's unfamiliar territory." next i did my hair... drumroll please... I left it alone to air-dry! Cue the applause!

-this is a line that skips the story to school!-

At school, the usual happened... NOT! Today in school, a kid actually bullied me. ME MAXIMUM RIDE! THE FEARLESS WAS BULLIED AND SAVED BY A FREAKING BLONDE HAIRED AND BLUE EYED HOTTIE! wait... hottie? i must be hallucinating from just realizing i was bullied today. Here's how it went down...

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

I was walking down the hallway when a boy around 3 inches taller than me pushed me into a set of lockers. Let me describe this dude, he had dirtyy blonde hair and leaf green eyes that sent shivers down my spine. He spat in my face, "WHAT A WASTE OF AIR! YOU IN THESE HALLWAYS SHARING THE AIR THAT I BREATHE WITH YOU AND YOUR LOSER FRIENDS!" _oh great another one of those 'too good for everyone jocks'. _but he did seem a little pudgy for a football player. Believe it or not, i had no words to say to this fellow! And I am the queen of words! I just stood there staring at him. Before I was able to kick him where the sun don't shine, he was fiercely pulled back by a strong arm. I looked up to see who my knight in shining armor (NOT) was. Since there are two guys that I do not care to learn the names of lets give them names. Guy 1 is the pudgy football player and Guy 2 is the one who is not actually a knight but just a loser in tin foil.

I looked at Guy 2 weirdly and asked, "Why are you covered in tin foil?''

He gave me an explanation as he punched Guy 1 in the groin and yelled at him to never talk to a girl like that again and then called him a crap head.

"Some weird guy named Iggy I think his name was dared me to try and do it to cook some whole grain toast on my body for him. He called it body toast."

I meant to say this in my head but accidentally said aloud, "Of course Iggy's the source of this. I think he was dropped on his head as a baby..."

Guy 2 looked at me wierdly and asked, "Huh?"

Then all of a sudden Iggy pops out of nowhere and screams, "HEY MAXIE-POO!"_ uggg not THAT name again._ "It's. just. Max. Igtard." i ground out. Iggy ignored me and turned to guy 2 and asked, "Hey, Dylan are you done with my body toast?" _oh, so his name is Dylan._ Dylan pulled something rapped in tin foil to Iggy and said, "Here. I was on my way to give it to you, but found Sam over there trying to hurt Max." _and guy 1 is named Sam._ Hearing his nmae Sam got up and leaned on the lockers for balence. Iggy glared dangerously at Sam and they had a wierd stare off until Iggy finally said with round hand motions, "Yo dude, aren't you a little big for a football player?" Sam scoffed and replied, "Are you calling me fat?" Iggy responded fast, "No, Mr. Scale is calling you fat. I'm calling you Chubsy-Wubsy" Sam took a moment to think and then said, "Well at least i can grow chest hair!" You see Iggy gets personal about his chest hair so he screamed, "YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO GROW CHEST HAIR, BUT YOU CANT GROW HANDSOME! IM HANDSOME, YOU NOT!" Then Iggy stormed down the hall grabbing both Dylan and my wrist as he left.

~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

After school i raced home, did all my homework, and left a note for Mom and Ella that i was going to Iggy's place.

As cliche as it might sound i bumped into someone who was running on my way to Iggy's house. It was... Fangy-boy. Told you it was cliche! "Hey Max!" he said. "Oh hey." i responded. "Why so depressed Maxie?"

"Dont call me that you doo doo head."I said

"Why? Is somebody sad?" He said with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Leave me alone, unless you want a good hook punch to the head." I told him.

"Fine i will NOT leave you alone." Fang replied.

"If that was supossed to be a comeback, then you have rocks in your brain." I answered back.

"Does wittle Maxie have anger issues?" Said boy countered back.

I was getting annoyed, so I just kneed him where the sun dont shine and left him rolling on the ground in pain. Ya, im a mean person, but you guys reading are probably enjoying this so dont judge me. I ran the rest of the way to Iggy's house.

After a couple of hours of Ig and I playing an intense game of Mario Kart (Iggy and I act like 5 year olds when it comes to Mario Kart), Mrs. Griffiths came home and made dinner for us. Mrs. Griffiths looked like she just remembered something then said, "Hey, do you guys know anything about why i found Fang holding his groin in pain while walking home? I exchanges a glance with Iggy and we burst out laughing.

**HEY GUYS! WE ARE SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! WE HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND AFTER SCHOOL THINGS! SOPHIE GOES TO A MAGNET SCHOOL THAT GIVES LOADS OF HOMEWORK, AND HER GYMNASTICS COACH WORKS HER HARD, WHILE I HAVE KARATE 3 DAYS A WEEK FOR 3 AND A HALF HOURS, AND I RECENTLY HAD TO TURN IN THIS HUGE PROJECT. AGAIN WE RARE SOOOOOO SORRY! WE WILL UPDATE FASTER! PROMISE! MAYBE AROUND ONCE A WEEK OR ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS! WE KNOW WE MIGHT HAVE LOST READERS BUT WE ARE GOING TO TRY AND GET THIS STORY GOING!**

** -Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Told ya we would update faster! And we are sorry if this chapter is a little slow or not so good, but writers block is a demon from hell. If you guys have any ideas for this story, please, please review and tell us. Or you can pm us your idea and we will make sure that we will mention that it was your idea. This chapter is dedicated to MaxRide77! Not only do we have 1014 pm together, but it was her birthday on the 5****th****! Happy birthday Breeze! Anyways, on with this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: We say very sadly that we don't own Maximum Ride or anything else that seems familiar to you. If we owned Maximum Ride then Fang would have never left and Dylan and Maya would be no more.**

_**Max's POV**_

Today I didn't have an alarm clock to wake me up, so I woke up to the lovely smell of Gazzy's man made explosives, his gas. "AHHHH GAZZY!" I ran after him but I had my eyes still half closed so I didn't notice him closing my bedroom door, and I ran into it. I heard laughter and found Iggy next to me with a new alarm clock. "Thanks for the alarm clock Ig." I said. He chuckled and responded, "It's homemade cutesy of me and Gaz." "Okaaayyy" I said back a little suspiciously. I kicked Iggy out of my room and changed into washed out skinny jeans and a purple hoodie.

I ran down stairs, grabbed a banana and yelled at everybody to get their scrawny butts off of the coach and into my mom's red minivan. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Mom went into the car. As Mom was walking out the door, she gave me a disapproving look, he he. Mom hopped into the driver's seat and I raced Iggy to the passenger seat. I WON! GIVE ME A PRIZE! During the car ride it was silent until Gazzy cut one. Lucky for us we were just pulling up to school. We all hopped out of the car, I feel sorry for Mom. She is trapped with Gazzy's trademark scent. Out of nowhere Iggy tossed mom a can of Glade Hawaiian Breeze spray air-freshener. _"_Iggy, can I ask why you carry that with you to school?" I asked. He replied happily, "Oh, I don't feel like buying cologne to make me smell better, so I just take these from my Mom's bathroom, to spray on me whenever I smell like crap." _Weird kid. _Today for some crazy reason, I have music class. Apparently somebody (*cough* Iggy *cough*) signed me and the rest of the Flock up for it, including Fang and Lissa. He says it will help express ourselves, oh Iggy.

In music class today we all had to sing 3 songs. 2 by ourselves and one with a partner. Nobody has EVER heard me sing, well except Fang, but that doesn't matter because he doesn't remember me . I was up first, oh the joy. First I sang Misery Business by Paramore.

_I'm in the business of misery  
>Let's take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we had caught on fire<br>she's got it out for me  
>but I wear the biggest smile.<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But God does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
>Sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way<br>Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like<br>It's easy if you do it right  
>Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But God does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>And not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving...<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But God does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good

I got lots of applause after that song, which encouraged me to go on. Next, I sang Ignorance by Paramore.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore<em>

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<p>

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself<p>

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<p>

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Everybody clapped again and I got Nudge and whispered into her ear the song we were going to sing. It wasn't a duet song, but oh well. We started singing King of Anything by Sara Bareilles.

_(Max)_

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
>While I look outside<br>So many things I'd say if only I were able  
>But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by<em>

You've got opinions, man  
>We're all entitled to 'em<br>But I never asked

_(Nudge)  
>So let me thank you for your time<br>And try not to waste any more of mine  
>Get out of here fast<em>

I hate to break it to you babe  
>But I'm not drowning<br>There's no one here to save

_(Max + Nudge)  
>Who cares if you disagree? You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So, you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died and made you king of anything?_

You sound so innocent  
>All full of good intent<br>Swear you know best

But you expect me to  
>Jump up onboard with you<br>Ride off into your delusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost  
>With no direction, oh<br>But you'll never see  
>(Nudge)<br>You're so busy making masks  
>With my name on it in all caps<br>You've got the talking down  
>Just not the listening<p>

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
>Who made you king of anything?<br>So you dare tell me who to be  
>Who died and made you king of anything?<p>

All my life I've tried  
>to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide<br>Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn  
>to decide<p>

_(Max + Nudge)  
>Who cares if you disagree? You are not me<br>Who made you king of anything?  
>So you dare tell me who to be<br>Who died and made you king of anything?_

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
>Who made you king of anything?<br>So you dare tell me who to be  
>Who died and made you king of anything?<p>

_(Max)  
>Let me hold your crown, babe<em>

Everyone just gapped at us while Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were whooping. Since had done a duet with me she only needed to sing 2 songs. She sang Dollhouse by Priscilla Renea and The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. Next was Angel. First, she sang We Found Love (Sam Tsui's version), then she sang Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift. She asked me to do her duet with her and we sang Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore.

(Angel)

She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of a world that she's left behind<p>

(Max)  
>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her<br>The angles were all wrong now  
>She's ripping wings off of butterflies<br>keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<p>

(Angel+ Max)  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<br>Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle

(Angel)  
>Ba da ba ba da ba ba da<br>So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<p>

(Max)  
>But it was a trick<br>And the clock struck twelve  
>Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick<br>or the wolf's gonna blow it down

(Angel)  
>keep your feet on the ground<br>when your head's in the clouds

(Angel + Max)  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<p>

(Max)  
>Well you built up a world of magic<br>Because your real life is tragic  
>Yeah you built up a world of magic<br>If it's not real  
>You can't hold it in your hand<br>You can't feel it with your heart  
>And I won't believe it<br>But if it's true  
>You can see it with your eyes<br>Oh even in the dark

(Angel)  
>And that's where I want to be, yeah<p>

(Angel + Max)  
>Go get your shovel<br>We'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<br>Well go get your shovel  
>and we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle

(Max)

ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

(Angel)  
>ba da ba ba da ba ba da...<p>

Now for Iggy, he sang Breakeven by The Script and Secrets by One Republic. For his duet, I was once again brought to center stage. We sang Airplanes by B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams. Let me mention that this used to be Fang, me, and Iggy's favorite song. **(A/N: I DON'T NEED TO POST THE LYRICS BECAUSE YOU CAN GUESS THAT IGGY DID THE B.O.B PARTS AND MAX DID THE HAYLEY PARTS.)** Fang looked at us all weird as he went up to sing his 2 songs and duet. Fang only sang one song before the bell rang for lunch. He sang Be My Escape by Relient K.

I ran out of the music room and into the cafeteria. I stood in line for lunch as noise level rose to around 103, dang teenagers. Once I finally sat down, I got a good look at my food, threw it away and started eating Iggy's food. Ig is the most amazing cook! Soon everybody arrived at the table and cue dramatic pause…. Fang walks over and sits with us. I asked, "Where's Lissa-poo?" "Sitting with the cheerleaders and jocks today. She didn't want to sit here." He said stiffly. "Liar." I said. "Whatever." He said back.

_**Fang's POV**_

I saw Lissa kiss Sam. For some strange reason I'm not that mad. That doesn't mean I want to sit with her though. I told her what I saw, and she didn't deny it so I broke up with her. Then of course she said, "Fang, I was going to break up with you anyway." No I don't think she was going to do that, I think she was going to do the opposite and cheat on me and Sam. Well not really Sam because he knew Lissa and I were dating. Anyway the weirdest thing happened today. You know besides finding out Lissa cheated on me, Iggy signed the whole flock up for music class once a week, even Lissa. This will be awkward now that we aren't dating anymore. Today I went to sit with the flock. I think I will apologize to them today, but I'm not good at that so I will do my freaking best. I also need to figure out why the new girl Max looks familiar. She looks like somebody from my past, but I just can't remember.

**We finished chapter 7! I am proud of us! 2 chapters in 2 days! Anyways I think we will either update chapter 8 over the weekend or next week! Remember to REVIEW! If you guys have ideas for the story remember to tell us about them! And…..**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Look at us, updating more often! We want to thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I think we will do something we haven't done yet… answer reviews!**

**Fluffy Buddies Are So Cute: Lissa cheats to create more FAX! :P**

**dopeycookiemonster: Yes, yes Lissa did cheat. *GASP!* haha :P**

**peace love and MAXIMUM RIDE: FAX will come soon! And yes, Fissa is over…for now *gives you one of those to be or not to be stares***

**ixdookiie: thanks!**

**Unicorn-Avian Girl: Fang is having one of those blanking times, but he will have his AHA! Moment soon.**

**MonkeyChick27: There will defiantly be more Paramore! We love them too!**

**FaxRideAllTheWay: PLEASE DON'T DIE MY FELLOW FRIEND! We are trying to update faster so that our chapters don't need to be never-ending. Also, oh Fang's reaction will be good. Like IGGY moment good.**

**Gc4green: Thanks girl! C ya at school tomorrow! ;)**

**Anonymous: As much as I love how nice Dylan is in this story, doesn't change how we hate him. Lol, but Dylan will get Max for a little while ;)**

**Sorry if we didn't answer one of you reviews! Next time we will try to. So, here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: C'mon guys! Really? You think we own MR? Uh, no! We can always dream though right?**

_**Max's POV**_

Oh, Fang. When we were best friends, you promised you were willing to die for me, now that we are apart… How about keeping a promise? Let me explain. There was a new girl who joined school today and her name is Bridget. She is yet another annoying and slutty teenage girl. Let me explain her outfit so you can see how hideous she looked. Imagine a red head wearing jean shorts that look like underwear, a hot pink shirt that shows her belly button and has a rubber ducky on it saying I have seen your boyfriend in the shower. Also, you can't forget the 16 tons of makeup on that thing of hers called a face, which now looks like a trashcan that has makeup dumped all over it. She was also wearing 6 inch high heels, _to school._ Her hair was in a type of messy bun, having strands of hair framing her face. I have to admit her hair style was pretty, but for a relaxed fella like me, not _her._ Now for the worst part, she's Lissa's cousin. _Joy._

Fang, my former best friend and now douche and player of the school, hit on Brigit! I shouldn't be mad about this right? Hell ya I should! He starts sitting with us at lunch and I think he has changed just a little, but I'm wrong. I mean we talk about how we don't like her during lunch, but the next morning he hits on her with the lamest joke in the world, "It's a little cold outside. Are you cold? Wait, no you're not, your hot." Then Brigit giggled, _yuck!_ So now they are friends and Fang doesn't sit with us anymore, not that I care. Ok, who are we kidding? We both know I'm a little sad, he _was _my best friend. My turn to have fun with this! I saw her walking down the hall with Lissa when I went up behind and said with fake cheeriness, "Hey! My name is Max! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier; I was busy with other things." Apparently Lissa warned her about me because as soon as she saw me her smile disappeared and turned into a scowl. She took one look at my clothes and said disgusted, "What trend are you following?" Ok you can dis me or my stupid Dad. But u dis my hoodies and jeans and you pay. "Are you really that stupid? Or did it take training for this level of idiocy?" I shot back, "I'm like obvi like following like a better like trend like than like you… _like ya…."_ You see I'm not good at this whole valley girl thing. They took a while to respond but Brigit finally said, "Well, if you were popular, or if you were pretty, _as if. _You would know that hoodies are out and crop toppies or toats in!" I smirked, "Yo, Brigit at least I'm smart! Wait, you might not know the definition of smart. Let me enlighten you. Smart: S-M-A-R-T is the spelling and the definition of… the opposite of you." Cue the gasps coming from Brigit.

"I am smart! You're just saying that because you are jealous of me! Humph!"

"Jealous of you! Choke me with a moldy banana no!"

"See if you were smart. You wouldn't want to be choked with a moldy banana Maxie."

"Apparently you didn't hear right, I said I would RATHER be choked with a moldy banana than be jealous of you."

"Oh, I get it. Wait, no I don't."

"Phew! I thought you were smart for a second!" Brigit scowled at me, _haha._

"Anyway to prove my point that you are NOT smart Brigit, I would just like to say that loyal or smart people don't date their cousin's boyfriend after one week of them being broken up." This caused Lissa to flare with anger, Brigit to stutter out "Pft, nooo?" sounding like a question. All this caused me to smirk. What can I say other people's anger brings a smile to my face.

I clapped my hands together and said, "Well it's been lovely, but now I have to scream. Bye!" I walked away from her, already planning ways to embarrass her, on my way home. As a smart person once said 'Never Go to Bed Angry, Stay Awake and Plot Your Revenge'

_**Fang's POV**_

I'm still piecing everything together about where I know Max from, but it really would help if I had some hints from the rest of the flock and MY MOM! No not a peep from any of them. Tonight I had to babysit Ari and Madison. Or as mom calls them her two little angels, AND she considers them part of our family, when all we do is babysit them. They are her friend's children. We take care of them most of the time though because their mom and dad always are working. When they are here I usually just watch some T.V. with them or play board games, but tonight something _completely different_ happened. As soon as I opened the door Ari begged to go to this random house a street over. He said it was an important house, but his mom wouldn't let him go there. "No, your mom said no" I replied back. Then he brought out the bambi eyes! How could a 7 year old _boy_ pull that off? "Fine." I gave in. "Fang, can we walk there please?" Madison said eagerly. Oh ya, she's a 6 year old with tons of energy. "I guess" I gave in _again._ As soon as we got to this random house, I recognized it as Max's house. Why would he want to go here? Well I guess I will find out soon. Ari excitedly knocked on the door, and a Max with a cookie stuffed face answered the door. She swallowed her cookies and then said, "Fang, what do you want?" "Look down smart one." She scoffed, but looked down anyways. Once she saw Ari, her eyes brightened and she picked him up turning him around in the process. Then she said to Ari, "Hey Squirt! I haven't seen you in a year! Well, that because I was in Rhode Island and you only came up for Christmas, but whatever. I missed you buddy!" "I missed you too Maxie! I have a new sister now! Her and my mom didn't come with us up for Christmas, so that's why you don't know her." Ari smiled at Max. "Here you guys, come in then I will meet your sister. Okay Bud?" Ari nodded enthusiastically. We all went into her house and she met Madison and explained to me that Ari and Madison were her half-brother and half-sister. This made sense except one thing. "Max why would their mom have us babysit them instead of you? They are your family." I asked her. She shrugged and said, "Jeb's new wife doesn't like to see his ex-wives." _Oh, wait who's Jeb?_ "Max, who is Jeb?" "Their dad, as well as mine, Ella's, and Lissa's." _Oh my gosh!_ I'm just going to drop it. "Okay, well bye. See ya at school tomorrow." I started to get up when I noticed a weird picture. The picture was of me, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Ella, and Max when we were young. "Why do you have a picture of me and my best friends when we were little?" "Really Fang! Why do you think I have it? Don't you wonder how I already knew Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and you when I moved here? How do you not remember me! We were best friends!" Max said angrily. Then I realized who the Max standing in front of me was. It was my old best friend...Max? I had blocked her out of my memory so I wouldn't feel the pain of her gone. "Maxie?" I choked out.

**Sorry for the shortish chapter and the cliff hanger. You guys wanted Fang to remember Max in this chapter. Well looky here! We did it for you guys! We hoped you liked the chapter, it was sorta a filler-ish chapter, but all in all we hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! REMEMBER WE CANT UPDATE WITHOUT REVIEWS TO KNOW THAT WE STILL HAVE PEOPLE READING THE STORY!**

**R & R!**

**-Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, thank you for ALL the reviews! Also, thank you for the ideas! I hope this chapter makes up for some of the waiting! Also, our beta is Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute! Check out her stories also! Now for chapter 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own maximum ride!**

Max's POV

_NO DUH, DETECTIVE! What other girl named Max does he know from his childhood!_ "Max, please forgive me! I didn't know it was you!" Fang pleaded.

"That's the problem! You didn't remember your best friend!" I screamed.

"So, will you forgive me?" he asked. _Is he really this dense, or what?_

I scoffed. "Haha, that's a funny joke. Now leave please."

He sighed, but said, "Fine." I waved bye to Ari and his sister as Fang dragged them away. You see, Fang missed the door though and crashed into the wall, causing him to have a scrape across his cheek.

One word: KARMA.

After the devil left, I got a text from Iggy, asking if I could come over. I texted my mom and Ella saying that I would be over at Iggy's for dinner.

When I knocked on the door, Mrs. Griffiths answered the door, welcoming me in with a smile. I smiled in returned, said hello, and walked up to Iggy's room. _Oh dear God_, I thought when I first I walked in and saw Iggy standing on his bed, singing into a pink unicorn hairbrush. To make it even worse, his _shirt was removed._

I interrupted him and smirked while saying, "Embracing the inner girl in you, are we Iggy?" He turned bright red and put his shirt back on. _Thank goodness! _

_"_So what do you wan-" he began saying, but I cut him off.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" He shrugged and _leaped_ down the stairs. What a strange, strange boy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~COOKIES ARE NOW READY~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As soon as I heard the _ding!_ for the oven, signaling the cookies were done, I immediately ran to the kitchen from the living room Iggy and I were lounging in. I was almost to the oven, when I tripped on a chair leg. _Of freaking course!_

Groaning, I got up and ran to the oven, pulling the pan of cookies out, without those mitten things on. Yes, I_ am_ smart. I just didn't care that I had burns on my hands, though. All I had to do, was stuff two cookies in my mouth, and then quickly put my hands under cold running water. I sighed in relief, but the cookies fell out of my mouth and into the sink while doing so.

With a sigh, I turned the water off and picked the soggy cookies up, walking away from the sink to put the now deformed cookies in the trash. On my way to the trash though, I tripped on the SAME chair leg. _By the way, who the heck put that there?_

Iggy laughed as he walked over and stated bluntly, "Max you are so_ very_ clumsy."

I glared and said, "I am not clumsy! The floor just hates me!" while throwing the watery cookies away.

Iggy and I then went over to my house, to show me how to work his home-made alarm clock. When we walked through the door, I saw Mom watching TV. I waved and said, "Hey Mom!"

She waved back, but stopped me from coming up stairs and demanded in that motherly tone, "What did you have for dinner?"

I shrugged and replied, "You know, chocolate chip cookies." Then I ran upstairs dragging Iggy with me. I heard Mom sigh, and not say anything else. Hmm. She must be extremely tired to not do the usual scolding... Maybe I should've brought her a cookie.

*One second*

Okay, maybe not.

After Iggy showed me how to turn my new alarm clock off, he left and I went to bed early. What? All that tripping tired me out!

**Fang's POV**

Great, just _great_! I have a mad Max on my hands _and_ a scraped face!

As soon as Madison and Ari went home, I started to think of ways to get Max to forgive me. I took out a white board and started thinking of ways to make a big apology. _What the heck am I doing! A white board?_ I picked it up, and threw it out the window, not even caring about the strangled _meow_ that came moments after. It was nothing, compared to a mad Max.

Okay, a mental list.

I could sing to her. Nope! She would hurt my already scraped face.

I could hang up a banner of Max and I as kids, where she was punching me in the face for taking a bite of her cookie. No, she would still hit me.

I could announce to the whole school how I was a jerk and forgot my best friend. Also, I could break up with Brigid in front of the whole school. Max would enjoy that, but I would be a jerk to Brigid. Again a no; I'm not that mean.

Goodness. This is harder than I thought. Well, tomorrow is Friday so I should be able to come up with something by Monday.

Hopefully.

**Max' POV**

_...IGGY! _Was my first thought this morning.

Yeah, that 'alarm clock' that they made me, is more like a 'death to the lungs machine'. My 'alarm clock' was rigged. Every time I press snooze, some of Gazzy's highly toxic farts sprayed out at me through a hole, and then the beeping gets louder and faster, as if it's a time bomb, ready to explode. Seeing it's Gazzy and Iggy, so I wouldn't cross that off the list too soon.

To make it even worse, they set it for _three_ in the morning, and it won't freaking turn off! _How the heck does the rest of the household sleep through this? _

I am not a morning person. AT ALL.

I grunted and got out of bed, annoyed. I ran to Iggy's house and climbed through his bedroom window on the first floor. _Dang, Iggy is stupid!_ Who leaves their window open when you have an angry Max on the loose?

My point exactly, NO ONE; even _Fang_ doesn't! Once I successfully, um, fell through the window, I went into his closet and grabbed his hot glue gun. _What else do you possibly have in your closet, Iggy? Another pink unicorn hair brush? _I plugged the glue gun into the wall and waited two minutes for it to heat up.

When it was warm, I glued all of Iggy's clothes to his hangers and drawers. Then on his mirrors, I wrote, "LOVE MAX" with a sharpie I found on his desk. I then crept up and made a big hot glue dot on the tip of his nose and ran out as fast as I could, practically diving out of his window. I made it out, right as I heard him scream.

Smiling evilly, I smirked, and ran over to Gazzy's house. _Oh, he is going to _get it_! _Even worse than Iggy. Yes Gazzy, I know, it was YOUR farts.

Unfortunately, Gazzy's room was on the second floor. So, I entered the old fashioned way; through the front door. Of course, I had picked the locks on his front doors and snuck into the house. _Thank you Iggy for that lock picking lesson. _

I quietly snuck into Angel's room to get some pink spray paint. Honestly, I have NO idea why she has those in her room. When I opened the door, I was welcomed with a giant fluffy teddy bear to the face. Once Angel realized it was me, she helped me up, seeing as I had fallen from the shock.

_Damn!_ She can sure throw that teddy bear!

I got up and said, "And you said I wasn't the welcoming kind of gal." Angel's frightened face turned to shock and then confusion.

"What the hell are you doing in my room at 3:30 in the morning Max?" Angel asked.

"What are you doing _up_ at 3:30 in the morning?" I retorted.

She smirked and replied, "I could ask you the same question."

I scowled at her, and grumbled 'well played' before asking if she had a couple of pink spray paint cans to spare. She tossed me some and I told her that I would explain everything later. She nodded and went back to doing whatever she was doing before.

I crept into her brother's room and began spraying every inch of his room pink. Then I sprayed every single one of his clothes pink. Even his boxers! Insert grossed out shudder. Lastly, I sprayed pink all over his face and hair, and then wrote "LOVE MAX" on each of his cheeks with the sharpie I stole from Iggy. I threw the spray bottle at Gazzy's head, ran down stairs and out of the house, being sure to lock it again behind me.

When I got home, I changed into whatever clothes were closest to me, which were oddly on my bed._ How the hell did those get there? Oh well._

Then I grabbed a handful of cereal bars, leaving a note on the kitchen counter for my mom and sister, saying I was going to be at school early.

With the beeping alarm clock in my hands, - yes, still it beeps without being plugged in - I headed _back_ to Iggy's home. When I got there, I quickly pressed the snooze button and threw it through the window. There's no use in throwing the stinky clock in Gazzy's room; he's immune to his toxic gas.

After this weird experience, I just walked to school because I was early. When I arrived at school it was only 7:00 a.m., and school started at 7:30. So I went to sit on a bench, right at the front of the school, to wait for my friends and bozos.

Definition of bozos: Iggy and Gazzy.

First Angel and Nudge came over, laughing and giggling, suddenly stopping as soon as they saw me, starting to squeal instead. "What?" I asked confused.

"You're wearing _girl_ clothes!" they said, faces wondering who had actually gotten me to do it.

"What? No I'm not!" I looked down, immediately yelling, "Damn it Ella!" I was wearing skinny jeans and an extremely light pink blouse with a jean jacket over, it along with my usual wing necklace. How did I not notice this when I got dressed?! I must have been REALLY tired!

Then I asked Angel, "So did you notice anything new about Gazzy this morning?"

She shook her head while saying, "Just the usual. His girly screaming when he woke up. His screams are always girly though."

_True dat, sister!_

The guys didn't arrive until 7:20, so most of the students were at school already. They ran through the front gates of the school and screamed in unison, "MAXIMUM BREE RIDE!"

_Creepy. _

Angel, Nudge, and Ella looked at me. I just bowed. Well, Gaz and Ig now have everyone's attention! Let me explain their appearances:

Iggy had a patch of dried glue stuck to his nose, his hair was sticking up in all different directions, sharpie stains on his hands and arms, and his clothes had glue and rips all over it. Not to mention he smelled DISGUSTING!

Gazzy's hair was also sticking up in all different directions, his hair was slightly pink, sharpie all over his face, had pink converse, pink unicorn socks, pink checkered pants, a pink muscle shirt (Gazzy, you have no muscle), and pink… nails? "Gazzy, why are your nails pink?" I asked.

"Well, I had to match!" he yelled. _That's officially weirder than a shirtless Iggy singing into a pink unicorn hairbrush. Okay. Maybe not._

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, today went by fast and soon the end of school came around. Luckily, there was no music today! It's only once a week, thank-freaking-god. Today is Friday though, so I have something to look forward to after school! This weekend will be pretty fun, I guess. We are having a flock sleepover tonight.<p>

Ig and Gazzy decided to forgive me, claiming that they were mature enough to not overreact. They forgave me! What weaklings! That's okay though. We have to have some wimpy men in this world!

I went home and got all my stuff ready for the sleepover tonight. Tonight, the sleepover would be at Nudge's house, mine on Saturday, and Angel and Gazzy's house on Sunday. After I packed all the necessities, I headed to Nudge's house with Ella. She packed a SUITCASE, while I packed a small backpack. _Wow, should I be worried?_

We were the first ones there, so we helped Nudge set up the living room with pillows and blankets, and we also hid a stash of junk food under the couch.

As soon as Angel (and Gazzy) got here, Nudge, Ella, and her all ran to a corner and started whispering. I then heard Angel gasp. Gaz and I sat on the floor until the doorbell rang and Iggy let himself in.

As soon as he saw me, he yelled, "MAX! I NEED YOU TO STEP ON MY BACK!" I'm a little confused as to why he needed me to do this, but I'm not going to miss a chance to step on Iggy! When I stepped on Iggy's back, I heard cracks and he moaned in happiness. _Oooohhh, ok Iggy. At least you smell better._

Once we got everything ready, we picked out movies to watch. For the girly girls over there, they picked out "Letters to Juliet" and for me and the guys, we picked out a comedy, "White Chicks" **(A/N: seriously check that movie out! So funny!)**.

Before we watched the movies, the girls decided it would be fun to give me a makeover. _Ah, crap!_

I _will not _give in without a fight!

"I will never make you any food, ever again if you don't let them give you a makeover!" Iggy exclaimed.

Okay, okay! I'm sold! Geez. Food is where I give in! "Fine," I grumbled. Just as I was about to be dragged upstairs, the doorbell rang. _My savior! _Wait, who else would be here? Everyone invited is already present. I ran to the door and opened it.

Who I saw standing there completely shocked me.

"Fang?" I asked in confusion.

Nudge then spoke up. "I might have accidently invited him." I glared at her as she hid behind Iggy.

I can deal with her later, but what would I do about Fang?

**Ok! There's the chapter! I hope I can update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I have a question to ask you guys. Do u like Eminem? I personally love him! If you do what is your favorite song by him? ANYWAYS! Off that way off-topic question, and onto the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, EMINEM, WHITE CHICKS, OR LETTERS TO JULIET**

* * *

><p><strong>~the day before~<strong>

_FANG'S POV_

Today, while in the middle of last period, I came up with an idea; I could ask Nudge on how I could be friends with Max again! Quickly running over to Nudge, I asked, "How can I get Max back?" She ignored me, but I continued. "Please?"

Nudge sighed and started her speech, "You should figure out how to on your _own_! I mean come on! You _are_ the one who forgot her! Also, you are _so_ not invited to our flock sleepover I'm hosting, so-!" She quickly covered her mouth with both hands and begged, "Forget that last part, Fang! Please!"

I just smirked and said, "Meet you at your house tonight." _SCORE!_

**~back to the sleepover~**

_MAX'S POV_

What the Mexican mustaches is _it_ doing here?! More importantly, why did Nudge invite him? I sighed, glaring at _him__. _Fang smirked and made sure he bumped my shoulder as he walked through the door.

Everyone stared at him with their mouths gaping wide open. He coughed briskly, and everyone turned away from him, but me. I picked up Iggy's new "manly" hair brush - it still had unicorns on it, the only difference being that the brush was blue instead of pink - and threw it at Fang.

Fang threw me his pathetic glare, which I responded with my famous death glare.

_Well, this should be an interesting night, _I thought to myself, still glaring Fang down.

_NUDGE'S POV_

I didn't think he'd actually come! Stupid me! Couldn't I keep my mouth shut _for once_? "We need to do something! How about playing 'Never Have I Ever'?" I announced. **(A.N. / It's the version Fang's gang played in Fang)** They all agreed, thank goodness.

_MAX'S POV_

Ugh. Why do we have to play this stupid game? The only reason I'm playing is because of Nudge. And, well... _TIME TO EMBARRASS IGGY!_

"Nudge you should go first; it was your idea to play this game," I suggested, plans formulating in my mind.

She nodded, an evil smile on her mocha skinned face. "Never have I ever... had a crush on Iggy."

Ella slowly raised her hand, blushing like crazy, as was Iggy.

Next was Ella's turn. "Never have I ever eaten brown play-doh, thinking it was a brownie, and spit it up all over Jordan Harris. Nudge slowly raised her hand and glared at Ella. _I go next!_

I shot a sideways glance at Iggy, telling him to be prepared. Then, I said, "Never have I ever danced on my bed without a shirt on, while singing into a pink unicorn hairbrush." I watched as Iggy quickly raised his hand, and brought it back down. But what surprised me, was that Gazzy raised his hand too. _Oh boys._

After me, was Gazzy. "Never have I ever invited Dylan to a flock sleepover, much like the one that is happening right now," Gazzy said while smiling evilly at Iggy. _Seems like everyone's out to get him,_ I mused thoughtfully to myself. Iggy raised his hand, while looking at the floor.

Then I yelled, "YOU INVITED BODY TOAST GUY!" He nodded, terrified. Surprisingly, I only sighed, not even bothering to beat him up, or something.

When it was Iggy's turn, he said in a British accent, "Never have I ever had a crush on Maximum Ride."_ I sure hope not!_ What really made my heart stop though, was when Fang raised his hand. _When was this?_ I'm pretty sure I looked more shocked, than the people who heard Nudge talk for the first time! Of course Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy squealed in response.

Fang quickly changed the subject, seeing it was his turn. "Never have I ever willingly peed on Gazzy."

Iggy raised his hand and angrily said, "What is it pick on Iggy night?"

I nodded, "Yes Iggy."

"MY TURN!" Angel yelled. "Never have I ever given Max a makeover. Sad face." Nobody raised their hand. _Haha suckers._

The doorbell suddenly rang, and Fang got the door, coming back with an excited Dylan. Gross, more happy people. We stopped the awkward game we had going on, and decided to start watching _White Chicks_, since the girls had a 'sudden change of heart' to no longer watch _Letters to Juliet_.

_As if._

The movie suddenly became 100% more interesting, when Iggy sang all the songs that came on in the movie. And of course at the end of the movie Iggy said, "Don't worry girls, we'll still go….SHOPPING!" with the guys in the movie.

"I wish Iggy and Gazzy were like that. Heck, I wish Max was like that!" Nudge stated.

My response? I took off Dylan's shoe and threw it at Nudge. Next, I went through two hours of complete hell.

* * *

><p>Nudge, Ella, and Angel decided that to take up time, they would give me a makeover. I knew their change of heart was pure evil! I would've went for the movie instead! To make it worse, they did the whole makeover thing in front of the guys! T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E!<p>

Also, Iggy sat next to me the whole time! He was snacking on popcorn and looking at my misery in amusement, while Gazzy, Fang, and Dylan were playing video games. _Why couldn't Iggy be a little less abnormal and play video games with the guys?_

When I was done being "made pretty", Nudge exclaimed, "I'm a miracle worker! I could move mountains!"

I muttered, "Thanks Nudge, you don't look so bad yourself."

"And my pure awesomeness made you agree to the makeover!" Nudge said proudly.

"As if! You tied me to a chair and threatened away all my chocolate chip cookies!" I scoffed.

"W-well when you put it that way I sound like a monster. Pft!" Nudge stuttered.

I turned around. Gazzy fell out of his chair, Fang dropped his controller, Dylan's jaw dropped, and Iggy wolf whistled.

"Iggy, you saw them give me the makeover. How is my appearance a surprise?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh it's not. I just thought it would add to the atmosphere!" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, "Well Iggy, you are ABCDEFGHIJK!"

"Well thanks Max! I'm flattered! What does that mean exactly?" Iggy replied.

"It means you're attractive, brilliant, cute, darling, elegant, funny, gorgeous, and hot." I stated.

Iggy flipped his hair and said, "Why thank you, my dearest Maxie! What does IJK mean, though?" he said excited.

"I'm just kidding." I replied with a smirked.

Gazzy yelled, "ZINGER!", while Iggy pouted.

I laughed, then Dylan suddenly turned to Fang, and asked, "So Fang, you liked Max?"

Fang and Gazzy both yelled, "DYLAN!"

"Was I not supposed to say that?" he asked innocently.

Gazzy just nodded and face-palmed.

I, on the other hand, was curious. "Yes, Fang, I'm wondering the same thing. Did you like me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath.

I frowned. "Then how could you forget me?" I asked.

"I was devastated when you left, so I tried to block you out, hoping the pain would go away. I guess it worked," he replied sadly.

"Well that did you no good." I mumbled angrily.

He agreed with a quiet sigh. "I know."

_IGGY'S POV_

I pulled Fang aside. "Do you still like her?" I asked, my face serious, and voice urgent. I wondered what his response would be.

Fang hesitated for a moment. "Yeah. I think I might love her even more now," was his response.

"Hold up, dude! You love Max?" I whisper-yelled.

He paused again, but said, "Yes."

_Crap,_ we're screwed.

**Ok! Did you like the chapter? Hate it? Please let us know in a review! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys and gals! I know we're really late with the updating, and we hope you guys can forgive us! There are only two more chapters of this story left! They are long chapters though….so...ya! On with the chapter then!**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing!**

_**Max's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of screaming and the smell of chocolate chip pancakes burning. BURNING! Sweet cheese, that isn't good!

I jumped off the couch and sprinted to the kitchen. The sight of the kitchen was terrible! Iggy had flour all over his face, was drenched in…water I hope, and was panted like a dog. WTH?

Gazzy was laughing so much that tears were streaming down his face. Ella, Angel, and Nudge were covered with eggs. Fang and Dylan were covered in flour, again water I hope, and little chocolate chips.

"What the frick happened here?!" I yelled. Fang looked at Nudge with a "what do I say?" face.

Nudge actually made it sound short, "Fang and Dylan wanted to wake you up, and us girls said no. this started a food fight. Iggy was cooking chocolate chip pancakes when Gazzy put a spicy pepper in his testing pancake. Where he got the pepper, I have no idea. Iggy then took a bowl of water and dumped it in his mouth, but missed his mouth…badly."

"Oh, ok then!" I said, but then realized something. "Wait! Dylan and Fang tried to wake me up?" I asked gritting my teeth. Everyone nodded slowly. "You two interrupt my sleep again, and I will interrupt your breathing. Got it?" I stated. They nodded quickly, and Dylan hid behind Fang. They both looked scared. Serves them right!

-After 3 hours of clean up-  
>They all want to go to the beach, and I'm the only one who doesn't. Poo. Turns out the girls already packed everything for me. This CAN NOT be good!<p>

They packed me a flippin bikini! To think I thought that they thought the makeover was enough! Does that make sense?

They packed me a black bikini with a skull on the butt that had vines coming out of it. The bikini top was plain black.

When I walked over to the blanket where the rest of the flock was, a guy wolf whistled. Grody. "You pig." I muttered.

Fang growled and Dylan glared (pathetically might I add) at the guy AND Fang! Why would he glare at _Fang_? Does Fang still like me like _that_? Does Dylan like me like _that_? I wouldn't date either one of them! Well, maybe Fang. What? Why am I even thinking that? That would never happen. Right? I'd need to forgive him first. I will forgive him. I'll do it today.

I just walked away from the blanket and walked toward the ocean.

Apparently I went out a little far into the ocean because I got pulled far out into the ocean from the tide.

Guess who saved me. If you guessed Superman, you're sadly wrong. Fang saved me. How did he even know I was pulled into the ocean, _I _didn't even notice!

He dragged me to shore and started slapping my back as I coughed up water. The sun suddenly disappeared and I was now shivering like a wet dog.

Fang noticed and draped an arm around me. Now would be a good time to tell him I forgave him. "Fang, I forgive you." I told him quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"You do? No crazy grudge? Why?" he asked, shocked. "Sometimes you forgive someone because you still want them apart of your life." I answered.

He beamed down at me. Yes, he _beamed_, and happily said, "Thank you Max!

Everyone rushed up to us, but stopped short when they saw Fang's arm around me. "Umm Fang, remove your arm from Max now." Iggy demanded.

"It's ok Ig, I forgave him." I said while smiling slightly. "WHY?" everyone shouted in unison. _Creepy._ I replied, "I missed my best friend. He proved he cared about me when he saved me, even though he could have gotten stuck out there too."

Iggy sighed and nodded while saying. "Ok bro, you hurt Max you go through us though! Got it buddy!" Fang nodded quickly.

All of a sudden Dylan spoke up, "Guys, listen I'm really sorry." "What did you do?" I asked. "Well I might have been sent to spy on you guys and make sure Fang and Max didn't become friends again by a certain redhead that rhymes with migid! She was mad after Fang broke up with her!" he replied quickly.

"Go home." I demanded. "What?" he asked, "How am I supposed to get home?!" "Walk!" I replied in a _duh!_ voice.

As soon as Dylan left I turned to Fang and asked, "You broke up with Brigid?" "Ya…" he replied awkwardly.

Another surprise came my way. All reports are in! Life is officially unfair! A boy I never wanted to see again came into my view. "Hey Max!" _he_ said in a fake cheerful voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I yelled at him. "You know skipping school to visit the wonderful Cali! Why are you here?" he replied nonchalantly.

"I live in Cali! I moved here! Remember, genius!?" I said annoyed. "Oh ya! Thank goodness I don't need to see _your_ face everyday anymore!" he said.

"So he's from Rhode Island I presume?" Iggy asked. "STAY OUT OF IT IGGY!" I yelled. "WELL!" he yelled back. "Still got that temper Maxie." The pain in my butt said. "Don' . ." I growled.

"Who wazzed in your cereal this morning?" he asked. "I had pancakes!" I stated proudly.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

"You should be! Why are you actually here!?"

"Why, not happy to see me?"

"Does it look like I'm happy to see you?"

"Awww, you're cute when you're mad!"

"Keep it up and I'm about to get real adorable!"

"Awww just like old times! You and I…. adorable together!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Fang held me back, but still growled. "Who are you dude?" Fang asked. "Max's boyfriend." He replied. "EX-boyfriend!" I growled, emphasizing ex.

_**Fang's Pov**_

Ex-boyfriend? Why the hell is he here? "What happened between you two?" I asked. "Well I loved him, but in his eyes It was just a game that he won." She replied while glaring at the guy. He hurt Max! My Max!

"Dude, just leave her alone!" I yelled. "Why?" Max's ex asked. "You got a thing for her?" "That is none of your business." I growled. "You didn't deny it!" he said in a sing-songy voice. Just then, Ig and Gazzy threw a bunch of muddy sand at Max's ex-boyfriend. _Nice shot! _I mentally cheered them on.

After the guy finally left, all the flock members all looked at each other with knowing looks, and started backing away from me and Max. "Why are you leaving us?" I called after them. "We're not leaving! We're advancing in another direction!" Ig called back.

Soon after that Max and I were alone. Minus everyone else at the beach of course. I looked at her and said, "We should start going, ya?" She nodded and we started walking towards the car.

There was an uncomfortable silence, so I spoke up, "Wanna play a question game? So we can re-bond?" "Sure! You start first." She responded with a smile.

"Ok. Umm…what's your favorite color? Mine's black."

"I think everyone knows that. Hmmm…definatly red and silver! What's your favorite comedy movie? Mine in White Chicks!"

"Mine too! What's your favorite rapper? Mine is probably Drake or Eminem."

"EMINEM IS SOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN DRAKE!" she yelled at me. "I'm sorry, haha" I said while holding up my hands.

"You're forgivin. What's your favorite song quote? Mine is "Life is no Nintendo game" by Eminem"

"I like that one too, but I really like "And there's a million of us just like me, who cuss like me, who just don't give a f*** like me, who dress like me, walk, talk, and act like, and just might be the next big thing, but not quite like me" by Eminem. What's your favorite song by Eminem? Mine is The Way I Am."

"Nice I like that one too! My favorite is Not Afraid. Ok, no more Eminem questions….for now. What's your rating for me on looks from 1-10?" she asked me with a hint of a smirk in her voice.

"Ohh, ummm….4" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Excuse me, Fangtardo!" she yelled and punched my arm.

"I'm just kidding Max! Oww! You're a 9 and a half! Now stop punching me! Now what is your rating for me? Hmm?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a 2, or 3 if I'm feeling generous." She said while smirking. I gave her a pointed look.

"Fine, a 9 and a half. Is that fair?" she asked.

"I guess." I said with a smile. "We're finally at the car! That was a long walk!" Max exclaimed.

I looked at the car to find the flock looking through the car windows at Max and me. We sighed and climbed into the car to be dropped off at our separate houses.

The whole car ride all I could think was how I was falling in love with Max all over again.

_**MAX'S POV**_

When I climbed into bed that night a thought kept running through my head. I might be falling in love with Fang.

**There it is! Thanks for reading! I hoped you like it! THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Ok, so we wanted to know if any of you would conider adopting our story? We have no time to update, and we have lost all inspiration for this story :( **

**REVIEW PLEASE! TELL US IF YOU WANT THE STORY! PM US IF YOU DO! We're sorry to the people who actully liked this story... **

**-Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**


End file.
